StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty
thumb|268px|Okładka pudełka z grą StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – kontynuacja strategicznej gry czasu rzeczywistego StarCraft, zapowiedziana 19 maja 2007 podczas Blizzard Worldwide Invitational w Seulu. Początkowa wizja wydania gry bazowała tylko na jednym tytule, który miał zawierać kampanię dla każdej z ras, jednak na BlizzConie w 2008 roku Blizzard ogłosił, iż gra zostanie wydana w trzech częściach - gra główna oraz dwa dodatki. Jako pierwsza wydana zostanie kampania Terran (Wings of Liberty), będąca grą bazową, następnie kampania Zergów (dodatek o nazwie Heart of the Swarm) i na sam koniec Protosów (dodatek o nazwie Legacy of the Void). W styczniu 2010 roku Blizzard zapowiedział wydanie gry w polskiej wersji językowej. Dodatkowo została uruchomiona oficjalna strona internetowa o StarCraftcie w języku polskim. Datę wydania ustalono na 27 lipca 2010. Gra powstawała od czasu zakończenia produkcji WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne w 2003 roku. Gra wykorzystuje silnik fizyczny Havok. Głównym projektantem gry jest Dustin Browder. Beta testy Pod koniec kwietnia 2009 roku Blizzard Entertainment ogłosił, że rozpoczynają się zapisy do Beta testów gry (tzw. Beta opt-in). By móc brać udział w testach trzeba posiadać konto na Battle.net oraz przejść proces weryfikacji komputera. Kilka dni później prezes firmy Blizzard Entertainment - Michael Morhaime ogłosił na konferencji prasowej, że beta testy rozpoczną się już w wakacje 2009 roku. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka, tak jak w poprzedzającym StarCrafcie, będzie się opierać na zdobywaniu zasobów. Zasoby te gracz będzie wykorzystywał do tworzenia różnych konstrukcji, które będą mogły tworzyć i ulepszać jednostki. W grze dostępne będą trzy rasy znane z poprzedniej części: Terranie, Zergi i Protossi. Plotki o dodaniu czwartej strony konfliktu zostały zdementowane przez Blizzard. Minimalne wymagania PC Windows XP/Windows Vista/Windows 7 (z najnowszymi Service Pack) i DirectX 9.0c Procesor 2.6 GHz Pentium IV lub odpowiednik AMD Athlon Karta graficzna z co najmniej 128 MB pamięci (np. GeForce 6600 GT lub ATI Radeon® 9800 PRO) i obsługą Shader Model 2.0. 12 GB przestrzeni na dysku 1 GB RAM (1.5 GB wymagane dla Windows Vista/Windows 7) Szerokopasmowe łącze internetowe Minimalna rozdzielczość ekranu 1024x720 Rekomendowane wymagania PC: Windows Vista/Windows 7 Dwurdzeniowy procesor 2,4 GHz 2 GB RAM Karta graficzna z co najmniej 512 MB pamięci (np. GeForce 8800 GTX lub ATI Radeon HD 3870 lub lepsza) i obsługą Shader Model 3.0. Minimalne wymagania MAC: Mac OS X 10.5.8, 10.6.2 lub nowszy Procesor Intel NVIDIA GeForce 8600M GT lub ATI Radeon X1600 albo lepsza 12 GB przestrzeni na dysku 2 GB RAM Szerokopasmowe łącze internetowe Minimalna rozdzielczość ekranu 1024x720 Rekomendowane wymagania MAC: Procesor Intel Core 2 Duo 4 GB system RAM Karta graficzna NVIDIA GeForce 9600M GT lub ATI Radeon HD 4670 lub lepsza (512 MB RAM) Opis fabuły thumb|right|382 pxCztery lata po Brood War, Dominium Terran jest ponownie dominującą siłą w Sektorze Koprulu. Z nieznanych powodów, Kerrigan zebrała Rój na planecie Char i zniknęła z pola widzenia. Po odejściu zergów, protossi po raz kolejny przyjęli bierną rolę w galaktyce. Natomiast Jim Raynor stworzył rewolucyjną grupę o nazwie Rekieterzy Raynora w celu obalenia Imperatora Arcturusa Mengska. Jednak Mengsk rozpoczął masową oszczerczą kampanię medialną przeciwko Raynorowi, ukazując go jako terrorystę. Na Mar Sarze, Raynor spotyka starego przyjaciela Tychusa Findlaya. Razem wyzwalają lokalnych mieszkańców spod kontroli Dominium, a także odkrywają, że rząd odnalazł fragment starożytnego artefaktu Xel’Naga. Jim i Tychus przechwytują w końcu artefakt, który zgodnie z umową mogą sprzedać organizacji naukowej zwaną Fundacja Moebiusa, w celu sfinansowania ich wojny z Dominium. Podczas przygotowań do ucieczki z Mar Sara, Rekieterzy zostają zaatakowani przez zergów i są zmuszeni do utrzymania swojej pozycja do czasu, aż przybędzie im na ratunek krążownik Hyperion, dowodzony przez Matta Hornera. Wkrótce odkrywają, że inne planety również zostały zaatakowane przez Rój Zergów, który był prowadzony przez Sarę Kerrigan. W tym momencie gracz może zdecydować się na podjęcie misji pobocznych, które koncentrują się na historii innych bohaterów: doktor Ariel Hanson i Gabriela Tosha. Rekieterzy otrzymują wezwanie pomocy od dr Hanson z planety Agria. Raynor prowadzi swój zespół, aby pomóc dr Hanson przemieścić uchodźców z Agrii, którzy wycofali się podczas ataku zergów. Na Meinhoff, obozie dla uchodźców odkrywają, że wirus się tam szerzący to infekcja zergów. Po przybyciu na planetę Haven, odkryli, że ludzie tam przebywający zostali zainfekowani. Dr Hanson proponuje, że może spróbować znaleźć lekarstwo na infekcję. Wkrótce jednak, Raynor jest na rozdrożu między dr Hanson i Protosami, którzy przybyli w celu próby oczyszczenia planety z zarażonych. Rekieterzy wykonują również szereg misji, zlecanych przez Gabriela Tosha, podczas których Raynor pomaga mu zbierać jorium i terrazyt – surowce potrzebne do szkolenia widm – na dwóch różnych planetach. Po tym, Rekieterzy odbierają transmisję od ducha imieniem Nova, który próbuje poinformować Raynora o prawdziwym pochodzeniu Tosha i jego widm. Przy końcowej misji pobocznej, Raynor znów staje przed wyborem, komu ma pomóc – Novie czy Toshowi. Dany wybór pozwala Jimowi na uzyskanie odpowiednio technologii duchów lub widm. Następnie Matt Horner organizuje szereg misji, mających na celu uderzenie w Dominium. Na zniszczonej planecie Tarsonis, Rekietrzy odzyskują starego adiutanta Konfederacji, który posiada zarejestrowaną transmisję potwierdzającą, że to Mengsk był odpowiedzialny za atak zergów na ów świat. Po tym Raynor uderza na siedzibę UNN na Korhalu i przekazuje komunikat o zbrodni Imperatora na całe Dominium, powodując ogromny skandal i podżega tym samym do zamieszek przeciwko rządom Arcturusa. Po ucieczce z Mar Sary, Raynor i Tychus dokonują kolejnych najazdów na kilka planet, aby zebrać znajdujące się tam fragmenty artefaktu Xel’Naga, dla Fundacji. W międzyczasie kapitan przestaje ufać Tychusowi i rozpoczyna dochodzenie w jego sprawie, po czym mówi Raynorowi, że kombinezon Findlaya jest połączony z jego narządami wewnętrznymi, który w razie przypadku ma wyłączyć jego funkcje życiowe. Matt stwierdza tym samym, że Tychus coś przed nimi ukrywa. W pewnym momencie, gdy Rekieterzy zdobywają więcej artefaktów, na pokładzie Hyperiona zjawia się Mroczny Prałat Zeratul i daje Raynorowi kryształ Ihan, zawierający jego wspomnienia, proroctwo Xel’Naga oraz wizję przyszłości. Gdy Jim patrzy w kryształ, widzi jak Zeratul poszukuje proroctwa o gatunku pół-protosa i pół-zerga, które odkrył w obiekcie inżynierii genetycznej cztery lata wcześniej. Następnie zmierza on do dwóch światów w celu poszukiwania odpowiedzi o sens proroctwa i na jednym z nich walczy z hybrydą protosa i zerga. Następnie Zeratul powraca na Aiur, aby odczytać wspomnienia znajdujące się w zmarłej Nadświadomości zergów. Jednak na swojej drodze spotyka ducha Tassadara, który dzieli się z Mrocznym Templariuszem apokaliptyczną wizją przyszłości, którą odkryła swego czasu Nadświadomość. Raynor po zobaczeniu wizji, został również poinformowany przez Zeratula – poprzez kryształ – że Kerrigan musi być chroniona, jeśli wszechświat ma przetrwać. Po zebraniu przedostatniego fragmentu artefaktu, siły Raynora zauważyły okręty Dominium w umówionym wcześniej miejscu spotkania z Fundacją Moebiusa. Okazuje się jednak, że została założona przez Valeriana Mengska, syna Arcturusa. Zwraca się do Jamesa, by pomógł mu w inwazji na planetę Char oraz użyć artefaktu w celu przywrócenia Kerrigan ludzkiej postaci oraz osłabienia zergów. Mimo początkowej konsternacji załogi, Jim przystaje na propozycję „młodego”. Inwazja na Char rozpoczyna się, Dominium i flota Rekieterów zostaje zaskoczona przez atak prewencyjny ze strony zergów. Jednak Raynorowi udaje się zapewnić przyczółek na planecie oraz zbiera ocalałe siły Dominium, które przetrwały atak roju. Następnie połączone siły terran zmierzają do głównego ula na planecie. Artefakt ostatecznie osiąga pełną moc i zostaje aktywowany, niszcząc przy tym wszystkie zergi w promieniu jego wybuchu. Niedługo potem zespół Raynora znajduje Kerrigan, przywróconą do ludzkiej postaci, jednak Tychus ujawnia, że zawarł potajemny pakt z Arcturusem Mengskiem, handlując życie Kerrigan za własną wolność. Jim broni Sarę przed próbą zabicia jej, strzelając do Findlaya, po wcześniejszym zniwelowaniu jego ataku. Ostateczna scena pokazuje Raynora, niosącego nagą Sarę Kerrigan w swoich ramionach, po polu bitwy. Rozgrywka W grze mamy za zadanie, kierując Rekieterami Raynora (a niekiedy innymi rasami lub frakcjami) przechodzić misje, zbliżając się do celu Raynora - obalenia Mengska. Po drodze, przechodząc misje, udostępnione zostają nam jednostki których nie spotkamy w trybie multiplayer. Za wykonywanie dodatkowych zadań będziemy mogli również ulepszać swoje jednostki oraz budynki (np: zwiększać zasięg statków). Wszystkie ulepszenia i nowe jednostki są wypisane poniżej. Nowe jednostki *Sęp - szybka naziemna jednostka zwiadu potrafiąca rozkładać pajęcze miny. *Goliat - naziemny, uniwersalny mech bojowy. Potrafi ostrzelać jednostki latające i naziemne, oba naraz po ulepszeniu. *Sanitariuszka - lecząca jednostka piechoty. *Herkules - olbrzymii pojazd transportowy. Gdy ulegnie zniszczeniu, jedostki w nim transportowane nie giną, tylko pojawiają się nieznacznie uszkodzone pod statkiem. *Grzechotnik - pojazd Terran, potrafi strzelać w ruchu. Przydatny w ściganiu jednostek naziemnych. *Zjawa - kamuflujący się statek latający Terran, ostrzeliwuje jednostki naziemne i powietrzne. *Widmo - jednostka dostępna, gdy wybieramy pomagać Toshowi. Może się maskować i ogłuszać jednostki przeciwnika. Możliwe jest opracowanie dodatkowej zdolności. Kosztuje ona 200 energii i zadaje potężne obrażenia (200) jednemu celowi. Drugie ulepszenia powoduje stałe maskowanie bez kosztów energii. Jednostki dostępne również w trybie multiplayer możliwe do ulepszenia *Duch - jednostka dostępna, gdy wybieramy pomagać Novie. Może włączyć maskowanie, jest snajperem. Możliwe opracowanie *Marine - możliwe opracowanie stymulatów oraz tarczy (+10 życia). *Wypalacz - możliwe opracowanie zwiększonego pola rażenia oraz dodatkowego pancerza (+2). *Maruder - możliwe opracowanie pocisków ogłuszających oraz zwiększonej ilości życia. *ERK - możliwe opracowanie szybszej budowy oraz możliwość budowania jednego budynku kilkoma robotnikami. *Żniwiarz - możliwe zdolności bojowych (+1 zasięgu oraz +3 obrażeń przeciwko lekko opancerzonym jednostkom) oraz dodatkowej zdolności - bomb kasetowych. Mają 60 sekund odnowienia. Po rzuceniu rozkładają mniejsze bomby, które po chwili wybuchają. *Thor - możliwe opracowanie "Protokołu nieśmiertelności" który pozwala reperować Thory na polu walki oraz "Działek 330mm". Pozwalają one ogłuszyć oraz zadać ogromne obrażenia jednemu celowi. *Czołg oblężniczy - możliwe opracowanie zmniejszonych obrażeń dla jednostek sojuszniczych odnoszonych w wyniku działa oblężniczego o 75% oraz zwiększonych obrażeń dla głównego celu. *Wiking - możliwe opracowanie ulepszenia zasięgu działek naziemnych o 1 oraz rakiet powietrznych o 2 oraz ulepszenia ataków powietrznych do zadawania obrażeń obszarowych. *Prom medyczny - możliwe opracowanie leczenia dwóch celów na raz oraz skuteczniejszego o 50% i więcej wydajnego (33% mniej energii) leczenia. *Krążownik - możliwe opracowanie aktywowanej tarczy ochronnej (200 punktów osłon) oraz dodatkowego potężnego ataku przeciwko jednostkom powietrznym. *Banshee - możliwe opracowanie zmniejszonego kosztu maskowania o 50% oraz ulepszenia ataku podstawowego. Powoduje to oprócz zadawania obrażeń głównemu celowi oraz jednostkom za celem. *Helion - możliwe opracowanie podwojenia szerokości ataku oraz zwiększenia obrażeń o 10 przeciwko lekko opancerzonym jednostkom. Budowle mogące zostać ulepszone *Centrum Dowodzenia - ulepszenie do Dowództwa Orbitalnego. *Bunkier - można zwiększyć jego zasięg oraz ładowność. *Wieżyczka przeciwlotnicza - zwiększenie wytrzymałości oraz dodatkowy tryb ataku. en: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Kategoria:StarCraft II Kategoria:StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Gry